Flags that are flown outside have short lives, especially large flags. The wind causes the flag to whip and snap. This stress along with other outdoor elements, such as rain, snow, and sun will cause the flag to tear and tatter. The tearing will continue in the wind until the end of the flag is rendered unsightly even though most of the flag remains unscathed. This tearing occurs quickly due to the flimsy construction of flags. Often times, a flag may only last a week before it needs to be replaced.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a method for producing a flag and for restoring a torn and/or tattered flag that makes the flag more durable for longer use.